


With Voyeuristic Intention

by kenjideath



Series: Portmanteau [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cyberfights - Freeform, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner sharing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Self-Hatred, Subspace, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kind of an ego boost, you know?" Marek said, twirling some of Tyler's hair around his finger. "Having the greatest, hottest, most talented boyfriend in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Breed

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of Seth and Marek's Cyberfights here if you're interested:
> 
> http://kenjideath.tumblr.com/post/113543457097/cyberfights-links-woohoo-twink-time

When you got down to it, Cyberfights was barely porn, but getting fucked by Marek afterward was, no lie, some of the best sex Tyler had ever had.

Tyler hadn’t been sure about it, at first. “Do you think that the WWE would let someone be champion if they’ee done this shit?” he’d asked. With anyone else, he’d have to act like he was half-joking, like he didn’t know in his heart that he _would_ be WWE Heavyweight Champion one day, but Marek was right there with him, didn’t laugh when Tyler wanted to ride him with his replica belt on, called him “champ” without being asked and moaned, helpless and achingly hard, when the word pushed Tyler over into coming untouched.

No, Tyler didn’t have to fake anything with Marek, so when Marek said, “It’s no worst than Shawn Michaels in Playgirl, right?” Tyler knew that he wasn’t pressing, wouldn’t be mad if Tyler said no, even if it was good money and they’d barely eaten anything but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in weeks.

So Tyler said yes and it turned out to be… Well, Tyler may have started to regret breaking out his smallest trunks for the occasion.

\---

Despite the sketchy, dollar store porn atmosphere, it really wasn’t much different from normal wrestling. The director gave them a run down of what was expected from them – butts and bulges toward the camera whenever possible, holds that shoved crotches and faces together, trash talk that worked as innuendo. None of it was new. Tyler had been wrestling since he was a closeted teen who filled journals with angst wrought poetry every time his best friend gave him a boner, so he had a pretty good grasp on which parts of the sport were super gay.

The first match was Tyler and Marek teaming against this other guy, Cameron. They were going to dominate the whole match and then Marek was going to turn on Tyler at the end. Standard stuff. He and Marek hammed it up pretty good; the very first thing they shot was Tyler stretching, flexing his ass for the camera. He shifted into deep thrusts into the mat while Marek argued with the ref, and finished the bit off by grinding his ass into Marek’s crotch. It was supposed to be funny, and it was, but Tyler had underestimated just how thin these trunks really were and even the ghost of Marek’s dick against his hole was enough to send a spark of lust through him.

Tyler flicked his eyes over to Cameron, trying to see if he’d noticed anything. Cameron was playing it off like he was shocked at their antics, but Tyler didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed over the flimsy fabric clinging to Tyler’s slowly thickening cock.

It should have been business as usual, just with the emphasis put on selling sexily rather than selling realistically. It should have been, but less than two minutes into the match, Cameron started shoving Tyler’s face between his legs and the erection tenting his tiny green trunks was pretty obvious.

Tyler half wanted to call a time out, but he’d once finished a match with a broken mandible so it seemed like a weenie maneuver. Besides, this was what people were paying for, right?

Tyler tried to ignore the way that his arousal kept inching higher and higher throughout the match, but what was really troubling was that he couldn’t spot the pattern of what was doing it for him. The weight of Marek’s gaze during a normal pin attempt? A sweet, frustrating surge of pleasure. A convoluted spot to get him and Marek in doggy style together? Nothing. Hooking Cameron’s leg in a bridge that practically shoved his cock straight into the camera? Fuck, that got Tyler so hard he was worried he’d start to leak through his trunks.

When it was over, they all got a quick break to change so that it didn’t look like all the matches had been filmed on the same day. There was only one locker room, them and Cameron and some other dudes all shoved in there together, and it would be stupid to risk anything here but Tyler _wanted_ so bad his cockhead was tingling.

Everyone was just stripping down naked together, with no place to hide. Tyler wasted about thirty seconds worrying about it before he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t hiding it anyway. His dark pink cock bounced out as soon as he tugged the useless trunks down. It might have been his imagination, but Tyler could swear he felt eyes tracing over him as he stepped out of his trunks, in clear violation of locker room etiquette.

“Wear these for the next one,” Marek said, ordered, holding out a hideous bright yellow pair of trunks. They were perfect. Tyler reached for them, but Marek ignored his outstretched hand, tapped his thigh instead. “Leg up,” Marek said. Tyler obeyed, and Marek dropped to his knees to guide Tyler’s foot into the trunks.

Tyler couldn’t hear whatever Marek said next because his pulse was pounding too loud in his ears, but he could guess what it was, so he stepped down and raised his other leg, let Marek pull the trunks up over his ankles and thighs and hips and, finally, tuck his needy cock away, out of sight.

The other guys must have seen. Tyler didn’t check, but they must have. Why wasn’t anyone saying anything? Would they even notice if Marek fucked him right there over the bench?

“Y’ready for the next one?” Marek said. “I think we’re supposed to get destroyed by this guy.”

“I’m always ready,” Tyler said, and followed Marek back out to the ring.

Getting wrecked turned out to be even better then beating on someone. Pretending to be afraid of the other guy, crawling away from him and grabbing the rope like a bitch, was – well, first of all, it was fucking funny, Tyler heard the cameraman laugh more than once and even their opponent was clearly biting down a smile, but it was also – the idea of it, being manhandled and dominated, was weirdly kind of – well, afterwards, Tyler had to drag Marek into the bathroom and clumsily try to press Marek’s hands over his own wrists.

“Can you – I want – ” Tyler panted out, and Marek _growled_ and pinned his wrists to the wall.

“Fuck,” Marek gasped out, “Fuck, you’re so goddamn fuckable, you’d have given it right up for him, wouldn’t you?” Marek was grinding against Tyler’s thigh, a sweet pressure that rubbed the wet fabric of Tyler’s trunks against his head in a perfect tease.

Tyler tested Marek’s grip and whimpered when it didn’t budge. “You think he wanted me?” he asked. This was so fucked up, he shouldn’t be fantasizing about other guys at all, much less _while his boyfriend was grinding on him_.

Marek pressed his face into Tyler’s throat and lapped the sweat off his skin. Tyler recognized the desperation of it, the tension of Marek barely holding himself back from leaving marks that they couldn’t afford.

“You bet he fucking wanted you,” Marek growled. “Everyone out there wanted you and everyone who buys this video is gonna want you – gonna be the best selling video ever, the way you spread your legs for the camera – ”

Tyler’s cock gave a wet pulse, a spurt of pre-come so strong he could feel it all the way up this spine. Jesus _Christ_ , he was so wet, he was fucking lucky that he had to change for the next shoot.

“Do you think,” Tyler blurted out, words falling out of his mouth that he hadn’t decided to say, “Do you think one of them would fuck me so you could watch?”

Marek’s grip on his wrists got tight, tight, _tight_ and Tyler pressed himself against the cool tile of the wall while Marek shuddered and ground against him. When Marek sagged, loosening his grip on Tyler’s wrists, Tyler caught his smaller form easily and kept him from sliding to the floor. Tyler let his breathing slow while staring at the broken clock over the bathroom door. His own erection was still throbbing in the silky fabric of his trunks. He’d just talked his boyfriend off with the thought of giving himself to somebody else. Holy fuck.

Finally, Marek pushed himself up. “Shit,” he said. “We better get back out there.” Instead of doing that, he dropped his hand to cup Tyler’s cock through his trunks. Tyler didn’t bother to hold back his whimper.

Marek rewarded him with a deep kiss. “C’mon,” he murmured, their mouths slick and wet together.

Marek helped Tyler shove down his trunks and run cold water from the sink over his dick, which helped only slightly. It did make his trunks wet and a little see through, a thought that threatened to make Tyler’s waning erection plump right back up again.

“We’ll act like it’s sweat,” Marek said, stuffing Tyler’s cock back into place and straightening out the thin material, as if there was any chance of hiding what they’d been doing in here.

Somehow, they made it back to the locker room to change into a third set of indecent trunks. The other guys were definitely watching now. Tyler wondered if his lips were bruised, if everyone could see on his body how easily he’d given it up just minutes before.

The rest of the shoot passed in a blur. The aching ball of need in Tyler’s stomach just wound tighter and tighter as he was manhandled, the presence of Marek bouncing on the apron making slow heat lap up his spine. By the time they were done, Tyler was barely holding it together. His clothes felt constricting and too rough against his skin. They way that they prevented him from feeling Marek’s palm resting on his lower back was a travesty.

Tyler let Marek talk to the director and collect their pay. He even managed to stop himself from shoving Marek’s hand under his shirt. On their way, Cameron caught Tyler’s eye. “Come back soon, man!” he called with a wave. Tyler managed a weak smile and pushed away the mental image of dropping to his knees to suck Cameron off right there, so vivid he thought he could taste the salt and bland cloth on his tongue.

The ride back to their apartment was torture. Tyler scrambled to undo his belt with clumsy fingers as soon as he got in the car, but Marek stilled his trembling hands with his steady palm.

“Save it for me,” Marek said, and Tyler whimpered, leaned back in his seat, eyes closed and nails digging into the upholstery.

When they finally stumbled out of the car they were both pretty fucking dry of patience. Marek started taking off Tyler’s belt and unlocking the door to their apartment at the some time, or tried to, an attempt that Tyler didn’t help by bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. Finally, the door opened and they stumbled inside. Marek pushed Tyler on the couch, the bedroom prohibitively far away.

“Clothes off,” Marek panted, “C’mon, show me that beautiful body you had everyone throbbing for – ”

Tyler squirmed out of his clothes, flipping onto his knees in the process. He could hear Marek stumbling around behind him, probably yanking his own clothes off and going for the lube that was never far away. Tyler finally managed to kick off his pants and scrambled into position, leaving his legs spread for Marek. His cock was so very, very needy, but he was saving it for Marek so he didn’t touch it, just clutched at the sofa and whined, high and desperate.

Finally, Tyler felt Marek’s wet fingers press inside of him, two at once, shoving a groan straight out from the bottom of his _soul_.

“Please.” Tyler clenched his eyes shut. “I can’t wait anymore, please just fuck me – ”

Marek’s grip tightened on the meat of Tyler’s thigh. His fingers yanked out and were quickly replaced by hard plastic. Tyler shuddered as the cool lube was squeezed straight into his hot, grasping hole.

“Get you so fucking wet for me,” Marek panted out. The tube of lube slipped out of Tyler and was quickly replaced by the nuclear heat of Marek’s cockhead. “Got the hottest fucking ass in the _world_.” Marek thrust _in_ , too fast and rough and it burned so good Tyler couldn’t stop himself from shouting. “Everybody back there was fucking drooling over you, did you see it? Woulda fought each other for a shot at your gorgeous ass.”

Every strong thrust was throwing Tyler’s body into the arm of the couch. He couldn’t stop the sounds that were pouring out, couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure of it, the image Marek was constructing – Tyler thought about it, being on his knees in the middle of the ring, Marek’s soft hands holding him steady while a crowd of wrestlers, sweaty and gleaming from fighting for the chance to take a crack at him, pounded his eager ass, one after another. His cock was throbbing like mad, bouncing against his stomach, it almost hurt not to touch but Marek’s hands remained on Tyler’s hips, holding him steady to be pounded.

“So many people are going to beat off to you,” Marek gasped. His thrusts were becoming uneven as he got close. “Stroke their dicks and rub their clits wishing they could sit on your face. So hungry for your tight fucking body.” The friction from each thrust was unbelievable, every glancing blow to his prostate made more silky precome dribble out of his cock. God, Tyler had never been fucked so good, he thought he might die from it.

Marek leaned forward, letting Tyler feel the whisper of his breath when he talked and changing the angle of his cock enough to wring a strangled scream out of Tyler’s throat. “All those people,” Marek breathed out, “Whacking off, so fucking hungry for my boyfriend’s sexy ass.”

Tyler had to bite down on the arm of the couch. Tears were pricking at his eyes and sounds he’d never heard before were forcing their way out of his throat. Marek gave him tight, strong, grinding thrusts as he came, pumping Tyler full of his scalding come. It was so, so, _so_ good Tyler wanted to cry, so soaked in pleasure he almost felt numb. Marek sagged against him when his orgasm had run its course, and every muscle in Tyler’s body went tight when Marek curled a hand around Tyler’s cock, because he’d forgotten that it was possible to feel _even better_.

It didn’t take long for Tyler to tip over the edge, but every stroke was pleasure so strong he was drowning in it. He sobbed through his orgasm, clamped down on Marek’s softening dick and collapsed face first onto the couch, the last of his strength spurting out of his dick. It felt like it lasted forever, Marek’s sweet strokes dragging every drop of pleasure out of his body though his sensitive cock.

When it was finally over, Tyler felt dazed and distant. His skin buzzed and every muscle was aching sweetly. Marek slowly dragged his cock out, careful as always, but it was still enough stimulation to send Tyler into a trembling aftershock that almost crossed the line into pain.

They curled around each other, Tyler scrunching down a bit so that he could rest his head on Marek’s collarbone. It was bliss, being held and stroked and loved while he slowly came down. He pressed dry kisses to Marek’s chest and let himself float.

\---

Too soon, Tyler’s head cleared, and guilt and shame started to well up in his chest.

“We should take a shower,” Marek said, showing no indication of moving, other than the gentle strokes he was giving Tyler’s hair.

Tyler’s stomach churned. God, he was a dick. “Hey, Marek?” he asked, liking the feel of his lips lightly brushing Marek’s chest as he spoke.

Marek shifted, pressed a kiss to Tyler’s ear. “Yeah, babe?” he asked.

Tyler swallowed. “You know I love you, right?” he asked. “I wouldn’t ever – I don’t need anyone else. You’re my boyfriend.”

Tyler felt Marek’s hand pause in his strokes. His heart raced. After an agonizing moment, Marek started to pet him again.

“I know, babe,” he said. “It’s just some fun. We’re not cheaters.”

Tyler let himself relax. “Yeah,” he said. “You’re the only one for me.”

Tyler let Marek soothe him to sleep, but the shame stayed, small and sharp and lodged cold in his chest.


	2. Baby's First Threesome, feat. Jimmy Jacobs

Tyler didn’t really like to get drunk. It made him feel out of control in a bad way, sent anxiety pooling thick in his stomach. Plus, beer was expensive and mostly tasted terrible. If he was going to drink, he’d rather spend the same on one or two beers that were actually palatable than drown himself in cheap pisswater. Generally, he just avoided the whole scene.

This attitude became much harder to maintain once he became friends with Jimmy Jacobs.

“C’moooonnnnn,” Jimmy slurred in Tyler’s face. He was leaning way too close, his hot breath ghosting over Tyler’s face, a sweaty arm thrown carelessly over Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler had mostly managed to get over being star struck by Jimmy at this point, but sometimes it was hard not to remember skulking around in his parents’ basement, cock thickening in his shorts while he waited for a video of one of Jimmy’s matches to download. Tyler really, really hoped that Jimmy would write off his flushed face as a result of him being a serious lightweight.

“You’ve gotta lighten up,” Jimmy continued. “Cut loose a little. The world’s not gonna end if you bang somebody in the bathroom.”

They’d had this argument so often that Tyler could probably do his part in his sleep. “I could be getting banged in my own bed if I wasn’t here taking care of your drunk ass,” he said.

Jimmy gasped in mock outrage. “How dare you,” he said. “My ass should always be your top priority.” He tried to gesture and ended up slopping whatever acid green concoction he was drinking down Tyler’s front. Tyler cringed slightly at the cold and wrinkled his nose. This was his fourth favorite A Day To Remember shirt.

“I’m _here_ , aren’t I?” Tyler whined. “I’m just not going to get hepatitis because you think it would be funny.”

Jimmy groaned in irritation, but it was easy to ignore because Marek was making his way back to the table. “What’d I miss?” he asked, sliding into the booth on Tyler’s other side. He looped a hand around Tyler’s waist in a casually proprietary motion that gave Tyler a better rush than any alcohol he’d ever tried.

“Jimmy wants me to fuck someone in the bathroom,” Tyler said.

“So, nothing important,” Marek responded without a missing a beat. Tyler smiled and shifted a little closer to Marek’s side. Maybe it was dumb, but he liked that Marek trusted him like that, so certain it was almost thoughtless.

Jimmy flopped his head onto Tyler’s shoulder. It was the kind of thing that would have freaked Tyler the fuck out back when they first met, but now he accepted it as just part of who Jimmy was. Tyler could even admit that the casual intimacy was pretty great, once you realized that it wasn’t a sexual thing.

Of course, as soon as he allowed himself to have that thought, Jimmy came out with, “I’m not just busting your balls here. Marek was your first, right?”

Hot embarrassment slammed through Tyler’s body, cruelly shoving away the comfortable warmth that had settled over him.

“I never said that,” Tyler said, too loud. His ears were burning. He took back all the nice things he’d ever thought about Jimmy. He was a dick and Tyler was sorry he’d ever masturbated to him.

Jimmy poked Tyler hard in the chest. “You guys’ve been together since you were tiny babies,” Jimmy accused. Tyler didn’t know _why_ that was an accusation, but Jimmy definitely meant it as one.

“We got together when we were seventeen,” Marek pointed out.

Jimmy was unswayed. “I’m not talking to _you_ , I’m talking to _Tyler_ ,” he said. Jimmy visibly tried to redirect his gaze toward Tyler, but he’d never properly started to make eye contact with Marek so it was a shaky effort. “Tyler,” he said, “If you’ve been banging the same guy ever since you were a tiny infant, how do you even know if he’s any good or not?”

Marek saved Tyler from having to answer by muffling a laugh into his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s not something you have to worry about,” he said. “I’ve got it pretty well covered.”

Jimmy gave the air to Marek’s left a pouty little frown. “I’m not just going to _trust_ that you’re fucking my protégé properly,” he insisted. “This is super important and your dick doesn’t even come with references.”

“Wow, would you look at…” Tyler cast around wildly for a distraction, “..all of that alcohol with no one to drink it?”

Jimmy’s gaze snapped in the direction that Tyler pointed, suddenly sharp and focused. “I’m on the case,” he said, only slurring a little, and then he was off.

Marek kept sniggering into the back of Tyler’s neck, so Tyler elbowed him in the side. “It’s not funny.” Tyler knew he sounded like a pissy bitch when he got like this, but if Marek cared he would already be gone by now.

Marek didn’t stop laughing, but he did press a kiss to the back of Tyler’s neck in apology. “Y’sure, babe?” he asked. “Maybe we only _think_ that you came so hard that your leg cramped up last night. You should go suck some random dude off in the bathroom, to make sure.”

Tyler just rolled his eyes and wished he could stop blushing. He figured that would be the end of it.

It was not.

\---

They stumbled home, so late it was early, holding onto each other for support. Marek was by far the most sober, Tyler was feeling the sweet warmth of a little past tipsy. Jimmy was fucking wasted, of course, singing some shitty love song at the top of his lungs.

“Hold up a minute,” Jimmy said as they were passing an alley.

“Mrph?” Tyler said. He nuzzled deeper into Marek’s side and purred when Marek’s arm tightened around him.

Jimmy wobbled into the alley and fumbled with his pants until he got his dick out. He sagged against the wall with an obvious sigh of relief, the splatter of liquid filling the alley.

Tyler groaned. “Ugh, you’re so gross,” he whined. Jimmy laughed at him. Tyler was too warm and comfortable to look away, even though he knew he should. The bare skin of Jimmy’s thigh made him burn, and when Jimmy leaned back to shake himself off, Tyler reflexively, instinctively tried to drop to his knees.

Marek’s arm tightened on him, keeping him up. Tyler’s brain suddenly kicked back on and he flushed; his mouth was still wet with want. Jimmy had noticed that something was up. He was looking at them, his cock hanging limply out of his fly. “What’s up?” he said. “Tyler, you gonna puke?”

‘Only from embarrassment,’ Tyler didn’t say. His knees felt like water and Jimmy’s cock still looked _so good_ …

Hot breath tickled Tyler’s ear. “You wanna taste that dick?” Marek asked. Tyler groaned in response; yes yes _yes_ he wanted to taste that dick.

“Hey, Jim,” Marek said. “You still want to expand Tyler’s sexual horizons?”

Time seemed to blur and skip, Tyler on his knees before he knew it, saliva flooding his mouth. Jimmy was leaning back against the wall now, his cock just starting to get hard. Marek was pressed against Tyler’s back, his heat curling around Tyler, and he murmured, “Let me get that for you, babe,” before reaching over to jerk Jimmy hard.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy said, but Tyler wasn’t listening, couldn’t focus on anything but the treat in front of him. When Jimmy was hard enough, Marek ran a thumb over Tyler’s bottom lip, holding him open to guide Jimmy’s cock into his mouth.

Tyler had always loved sucking cock, from the very first time he went down on Marek in his childhood bedroom, blaring Pantera to keep his dad from hearing anything. Jimmy’s cock was plump, thicker than Marek but a little shorter, stretching his lips so good on the way in. Tyler’s eyes fluttered as he sunk down, letting Jimmy’s cock fill his mouth, press against the back of his throat. He groaned in bliss, dimly registered that Jimmy’s thighs were trembling under his hands, swallowed as best he could around the thick meat holding him open. It tasted amazing; Tyler drew back slowly, letting his tongue drag across the whole length.

Tyler bobbed up and down, fucking his throat on Jimmy’s cock, reduced to a few burning points of contact. The dick in his mouth, Marek’s mouth on his neck and hard-on pressed into his back, his own swollen glans rubbing against the wet spot in his underwear – these sensation were all Tyler was, just a drooling, moaning bundle of _feeling_.

Jimmy choked as he came, filling Tyler’s mouth with heat, and Tyler whined, not wanting it to be over. Marek had to cup his head and draw him off Jimmy’s cock as it softened. Tyler leaned back gladly into Marek’s weight, loving the feeling of being held and supported.

“Wow,” Jimmy said. He was almost limp, holding himself up through sheer force of will. “Holy fuck. You two were not fucking around, Jesus Christ.”

Marek pulled Tyler into a kiss and licked some of Jimmy’s spunk out of his mouth. His hand wrapped itself in Tyler’s hair, cradling his head sweetly. Tyler was so overwhelmed with love for him in that moment, he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in his lap.

“Satisfied?” Marek asked. There was a laugh in his voice.

Jimmy snorted. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he said. He ruffled Tyler’s hair. “You’re freakier than I gave you credit for, I get it. I’ll lay off.”

Winning an argument with Jimmy was just the icing on a fantastic night. When Tyler and Marek got home and fell into bed together, Tyler nuzzled into Marek’s arms and dropped straight off to sleep.

\---

When Tyler woke up, he wanted to fucking vomit.

Not even because he was hung over – he wasn’t, not really, he hadn’t even drunk that much last night – at least if he’d been properly drunk he’d have an _excuse_.

Tyler carefully detangled himself from Marek and went to shower. Dripping on the bathroom floor, he brushed his teeth four times. He put toothpaste on the brush for a fifth time, but just dropped it into the sink. Tyler thumped his head into the mirror.

“You’re a piece of shit,” he told himself in the mirror.

By the time Marek got up, Tyler had made coffee and eggs and toast, like his meager cooking skills could help. Tyler couldn’t even look at him. He stayed at the counter, picking at his own breakfast, hoping that his peace offering would be accepted.

The silence ticked away, taking Tyler’s hope with it. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, but Tyler furiously pushed them away. Fuck. He didn’t want Marek to leave him. He knew he deserved it, but he really didn’t want Marek to leave him.

Marek’s hand on Tyler’s arm made him jerk; he’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard his approach. Marek yanked his arm away like he’d been burned. It hurt, even though Tyler should have expected it; why would anyone want their hands on a slut like him?

“We should talk,” Marek said. Tyler took a deep breath and tried to steel himself. “I’m sorry,” Marek told him.

It took a moment for Tyler to process that. Marek continued, “I shouldn’t have offered you to Jimmy like that. I thought… I thought it was something you wanted, and if you didn’t you’d just tell me to fuck off. You didn’t seem that drunk, and… I don’t know why I’m making fucking excuses, here, I’m a fucking asshole.” Marek swallowed. “If you want me to, I’ll leave.”

Tyler gaped at him. “What the fuck are you talking about,” he snapped, his fear making him angry. “I sucked another guy off right in front of you, you should be throwing me out on my ass.” Tyler still felt sick with guilt and shame. He dropped his gaze again, looking Marek in the eye making the churning in his stomach worse. He hadn’t thought that Marek would fuck with him like this, even if he deserved it. Goddamn it. He should have just left before Marek woke up.

Marek pressed a knuckle under Tyler’s chin and moved his head up. He looked devastated. “Babe,” he said. “You know I’m never gonna be done with you. We’ve talked about this, babe, I love you so much.”

Tyler cringed. This wasn’t about his so-called abandonment issues, this was about his slutty fucking mouth. “I’m a fucking whore,” he snapped. Despite his best efforts, the tears were starting to come. “You don’t have to – you deserve better than some – some dirty slut who can’t even keep his mouth off of other guys – ”

Marek brought his other hand up and cupped Tyler’s face, his touch so soft and gentle it made Tyler ache. “Babe, it was my idea,” Marek said. “I told him to let you suck his dick, why the fuck would I be mad about it? It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my goddamn life. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful with a dick in your mouth, I could barely stand it.”

Tyler blinked rapidly, trying to get the water out of his eyes. “I shouldn’t have – It wasn’t – ” Despite himself, Tyler pushed into Marek’s willing arms, hiding his tears in Marek’s neck. “I love you, I shouldn’t want anybody else.” He was whining like a bitch and he hated it. God, if he were Marek, he’d throw himself out the door right now, no questions asked.

“Why the fuck not?” Marek demanded. His voice was harsh but his hands were careful as ever. “Tyler, can we just – if you want to suck someone’s cock and I want you to suck someone’s cock, why can’t we just do that? Why can’t that just be okay?”

The question didn’t even make sense. “Because you’re my boyfriend?” Tyler offered, hesitant. A sliver of hope that that was still true was starting to grow in his heart.

Tyler felt Marek’s chest move as he breathed. “So what?” Marek said. “Who – Tyler, babe, please look at me.” Reluctantly, Tyler leaned back to obey. The lack of rejection in Marek’s face knocked the breath out of him.

“Who the fuck are we trying to impress here?” Marek cupped Tyler’s cheek, endlessly gentle despite his profanity. “You’re my boyfriend, and we love each other, and if it gets us off for you to fuck other guys sometimes…” Marek trailed off, but it wasn't like Tyler didn’t know what he was going to say. Truthfully, Tyler didn’t know why the thought of this made his heart thump painfully in his chest, why he was tense in anticipation of rejection while Marek offered him nothing but love.

“I want to be good,” Tyler said. “I want – I want to be worthy.” The words were wrong, Tyler could feel it, but they were the closest he could get.

Marek seemed to know what he meant, anyway. “You _are_ good,” he said. “You’re _so_ good. You’re too good for me to want to keep you hidden away.”

Tyler swallowed. “Really?” he asked. His voice was small. He felt small, even though he was taller than Marek.

Marek’s arms tightened around him. “Really,” he confirmed.

Tyler breathed. “Okay,” he said.

Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me at kenjideath.tumblr.com!


	3. Hell Rising: From the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this has been mostly done for, uh, months now, and figured I might as well finish it up. I know that this is not even close to the top WIP that people want updated but who can turn down Seth getting dped? No one I'd call a friend, good buddy.

Tyler stumbled into the locker room, newly won tag belt hanging off one arm and Jimmy on the other. Having the titles again was great and getting the pin had been great – even if it was a flash pin on an injured man – but Tyler was having trouble thinking about anything other than Kevin Steen. He was one hell of a wrestler, but even more than that… the way he’d hung in there, taking a beating, struggling and kicking out, way past the point when he had a chance of winning…

It made something in Tyler’s stomach flutter. That was what it meant to _want it_ , Tyler knew. That was what it meant to be a man.

After Marek gave him his congratulatory kiss, Tyler leaned forward to murmur in his ear, “I found someone I want to ask.”

Marek’s breath caught. “Oh yeah?” he said. He was trying to sound casual, but Tyler could feel that Marek was just as excited and nervous as he was. “That’s awesome. Invite him for a drink with us?”

“Mmkay,” Tyler answered, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

\---

Kevin was pissed when Tyler invited him out for a drink – not surprisingly, considering that Tyler had just kicked his ass – but he was even more pissed at El Generico for costing him the match, so he ended up accepting out of spite.

Tyler and Marek took him to a little bar they knew, not too loud with a decent selection of drinks. Kevin wasn’t a big fan of beer either, so they got some sodas and nachos and ignored the dirty looks the bartender shot them. Marek kept his hand on Tyler’s thigh, drifting closer and closer to his groin as the evening drew on. They talked about wrestling, argued about best champions, worst feuds, most devastating finisher. Tyler tried to pretend that his cock wasn’t swelling up, that his asshole didn’t keep clenching around nothing, out of sheer, naked want to be fucked.

“You two fucking?” Kevin asked. He didn’t sound mad or even really surprised so Tyler shrugged and said, “Yeah.”

“Huh,” Kevin said. “Could have sworn Jimmy was hitting that.” He drank the last sip of his Pepsi.

“I’m not saying it’s never happened,” Tyler clarified. “Me and Marek are just – ” Tyler groped for the right word for a moment. Not ‘serious,’ things with Jimmy were serious, too, in their way, just not – “permanent,” Tyler decided.

“How about you and Generico?” Marek asked. “Anything going on there?” He was playing with his straw, a gesture full of forced casualness. Tyler was painfully aware of how obvious they were being but he also kind of didn’t care.

Kevin sneered. “Not tonight,” he said, which sounded good enough to Tyler’s lust-addled mind.

Marek’s hand slid just that much higher, cupping Tyler through his jeans, just in time to feel Tyler’s cock buck a little bit against his zipper. “Come back to our hotel room?” Marek offered.

Tyler bit his lip, trying to hold back his anticipation. Kevin regarded them for a long moment. Then his face twisted into a smile. “Sure,” he said. “Why not?”

\---

Tyler was almost trembling with want by the time they got back to his and Marek’s room. Marek pulled him into a deep kiss as soon they got inside, only drawing back to hiss “Strip” in his ear. Tyler whined, rushing to comply. His head was starting to feel foggy, even though he hadn’t had anything to drink. He almost tripped getting out of his pants.

“What do you think?” Marek said. He was talking to Kevin, not Tyler. “You take his ass while I get his mouth?” Tyler shivered, finally naked, and flopped down on his belly. He spread his legs wide, _wanting_ it.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kevin said. There was a flicker of fingers over Tyler’s hole and he whimpered, his cock giving a little twitch of need. “You got lube?” Kevin asked.

“’Course,” Marek said. There were shuffling sounds behind him, and then Marek was on the bed, guiding Tyler’s head into his lap. Marek still had his pants on and he didn’t press his dick into Tyler’s mouth; he just helped Tyler relax, stroking his hair while Tyler presented his ass.

Lube-slick fingers, already warm from body heat, nudged at Tyler’s hole. He arched back immediately, so eager he couldn’t stop himself. Kevin had big, wonderful fingers that split him open just right. Between Kevin stroking his inner walls and Marek petting his head, Tyler felt warm and surrounded and coddled.

“He opens up easy,” Kevin said. He was talking to Marek, like Tyler wasn’t even really there. “You must work this hole a lot.”

“I can’t take all the credit it.” Marek sounded pleased, pleased and proud. “He’s such a good boy for me.”

Tyler choked out a moan, curled his fingers in Marek’s pants. Marek pushed him back, keeping his touch light, and started tugging out his cock. Tyler butted up against his hand, too eager to wait.

“Okay, go ahead,” Marek said, and Tyler choked off a whine as the lovely, thick fingers pulled out of him, nuzzled up against Marek’s dick to try to contain his excitement. Then Kevin’s cock was there, nudging at his hole.

Tyler gasped at the first shock of penetration, panted open mouthed as Kevin’s fat length stretched him open. Which made it easy for Marek to hold his head steady and feed him his dick, leaving Tyler to shiver and tremble as he was penetrated from both sides.

It was like the opposite of an out-of-body experience. Tyler stopped being a thinking being and existed purely to be _fucked_ , no brainpower to spare for anything but keeping himself relaxed and pliant and soft to be used. Kevin’s hands were huge and strong but not rough, pinning Tyler in place to be pounded by his muscular thighs. The weight, the presence of Kevin, was somehow overwhelming as Tyler struggled to keep his teeth covered and his throat relaxed. Marek tasted so full and familiar, his hands wandered all over Tyler’s hair and shoulders. Tyler’s mouth flooded with spit and he lapped at the cock in his mouth, swallowed around it on the downstroke. Kevin smacked right into his prostate and Tyler groaned, the sound rumbling into the sensitive flesh cradled between his lips.

Marek’s come flooded Tyler’s mouth and Tyler swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until Marek pulled his softening cock out. Then Tyler just sagged into his lap, practically ragdolling. Kevin’s thrusts picked up, shoving Tyler into Marek’s stomach over and over again. Tyler’s eyes drifted closed, his whole body limp for Kevin to plunder. His prostate was singing and Marek was petting his hair, and then Kevin bucked, shuddered, peppered him with short, hard thrusts before collapsing. Tyler moaned, still feeling floaty and tingling all over with little pinpricks of pleasure. He had almost forgotten about his aching erection, until Kevin wrapped one of his huge paws around it. Then Tyler rutted into his fist with frantic need and whimpered through his orgasm, toes twisting in the sheets.

Kevin eventually rolled off the bed, but Tyler whined until he came back. Then he could sleep, cradled between two warm bodies.

\---

Tyler was kind of embarrassed the next morning. Not super embarrassed, but enough to duck into the bathroom and shower first, half-hoping that Kevin would be gone by the time he got back.

No such luck; Kevin barged in as Tyler was drying himself off. Tyler covered his groin with the towel, then thought better of.

“Hey,” Tyler said, wishing he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

Kevin closed the door behind him. He stared at Tyler for long enough that Tyler started to wish he’d covered himself up after all. Abruptly, Kevin said, “Are you okay?”

“What?” Tyler said. Kevin narrowed his eyes at him, so Tyler quickly added, “Yeah, I mean, yes. I’m fine, how’re – what?”

Kevin’s face relaxed. “Just making sure,” he said. “You went down pretty deep last night. It can be rough, leveling out.”

Tyler wanted to say that he didn’t know what Kevin was talking about, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed, the way he went under sometimes, submitting eagerly to what Marek wanted. The way he got shaky and light-headed sometimes afterwards, if he wasn’t showered in cuddles and praise.

“No, uh.” Tyler cleared his throat. He suddenly couldn’t keep eye contact with Kevin and stared down the fogged up mirror instead. “I’m – okay. You were –” Tyler felt his ears burn but somehow he couldn’t stop himself – “You were. Very good.”

A hand brushed the damp hair out of Tyler’s eyes and he jumped, quickly jerking his head up again. Kevin’s expression was oddly… soft. It looked out of place. He tucked the strand of hair behind Tyler’s ear.

“Generico’s gonna be so jealous when he finds out what he missed,” Kevin said, and sniggered to himself. Tyler laughed too, and it felt comfortable, and right, and not dirty at all.

\---

“That went well,” Marek said, later that day, when it was just the two of them again.

Tyler tucked his head beneath Marek’s chin and snuggled closer to him on the bed. “Yeah,” he said.

“We’re like, actual swingers now,” Marek mused.

Tyler snorted a laugh and flicked Marek in the nipple. “God, never say that again,” Tyler said.

Marek ran a finger down Tyler’s cheek and tilted his chin up. “Maybe next time,” he whispered, in his sexy voice, “Generico will come along and we’ll have a regular old key party.”

Tyler laughed so hard their neighbor banged on the wall.


End file.
